helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Seishun Collection
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Fantasy! Juuichi |Japanese = 青春コレクション |released = June 9, 2010 June 16, 2010 (Single V) July 10, 2010 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V |recorded = 2010 |length = 14:09 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai 42nd Single (2010) |Next = Appare! Kaiten Zushi Muten Musume Single (2010) }} Seishun Collection (青春コレクション; Youth Collection) is Morning Musume's 43rd single. The single was released on June 9, 2010 in a regular edition and 3 limited editions. The limited editions come with bonus DVDs. The single reached #1 on the daily chart and #3 for the weekly Oricon chart. It sold a total reported 40,865 copies. "Seishun Collection" is used as the theme song for the musical Fashionable (starring the group), while "Tomo" is used as the theme song for the Japan Expo 2010 which Morning Musume attended as guests of honor. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Seishun Collection (MV) CD #Seishun Collection #Tomo (友; Friend) #Seishun Collection (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD *Seishun Collection (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD *Seishun Collection (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD *Seishun Collection (Seishun Ver. -type1-) Single V #Seishun Collection (Music Video) #Seishun Collection (Seishun Ver. -type2-) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Seishun Collection (Takahashi Ai Solo Ver.) #Seishun Collection (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Seishun Collection (Kamei Eri Solo Ver.) #Seishun Collection (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Seishun Collection (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #Seishun Collection (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) #Seishun Collection (Junjun Solo Ver.) #Seishun Collection (Linlin Solo Ver.) Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin TV Performances *2010.05.30 MUSIC JAPAN *2010.06.12 Happy Music *2010.06.13 Uta no Rakuen *2010.12.05 BS-TBS Winter Collection X'mas Special *2011.05.09 J-MELO Concert Performances #Seishun Collection #*Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #Tomo #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #*Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live - Morning Musume with 9th Generation #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ #*Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ (Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura) Song Information ;Seishun Collection *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming and Keyboards: Okubo Kaoru *Guitar: Kamada Kouji *Strings: Koike Hiroyuki Strings *Vocal: **Main Vocals: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina **Minor Vocals: Michishige Sayumi ;Tomo *Music & Lyrics: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: AKIRA *Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, and Takeuchi Hiroaki *Vocal: **Main Vocals: Takahashi Ai, Tanaka Reina **Minor Vocals: Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin Trivia *8th generation members Mitsui Aika, Junjun, and Linlin received no solo lines in the A-side track. *5th generation member Takahashi Ai gives a comment about the single on Youtube. *The song "Tomo", along with the song Namidacchi, are often performed at graduation concerts. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 40,865* External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Seishun Collection, Tomo cs:Seishun Collection Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:2010 Singles Category:2010 Releases Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2010 DVDs Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2010 Single Vs Category:2010 Event Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Theme Songs